Elfen Lied-The Genius
by jamin1227
Summary: They say that I would go far in life they said I could do anything but the only thing I want now is revenge on none other then Director Kakuzawa. I will do anything in my power to stop him from destroying this world. I would even sacrificing my life if it means that my daughters can live happily. Has OCs and is in an AU. this story completely veers away from canon
1. prologue

**AN: ****hellos ****readers this is jamin1227 here and this is most likely the most original idea I had. The more detailed ****plot-line**** is that there is "humans" or ieie-nami (no ordinary) as they call themselves any who the main character is Sato Mitsuki who is a OC by yours truly. Any how Mitsuki starts a secret society of these ieie-nami (no ordinary) from working in a facility that experimented on ****Diclonius an**** ieie-nami (no ordinary) as he work there for longer he feels more and more guilty for what he was doing and so he forms a plan to take down the company that was founding the facility.**** this story starts 7 years prayer to canon.**

**I don't own elfen lied Lynn Okamoto owns it but if I did Kouta would be more mad about Lucy killing his sister and father. I mean come on she ruined half his life and he forgives her just like that.  
**

* * *

Is this thing on... Hello...How do I start this, well I guess I start with my name it's Sato Mitsuki I know bland name but its the name my parents gave me I have gray almost silver hair that my mom said I got from my grandfather and My eyes are an almost crimson color but it didn't used be like that, it was green, I just like the color red anyway so who cares. Any way I recoding this because my therapist told my I have to write down my thoughts but I too lazy so I'll record them instead but the I got a brilliant Idea to write a book so I going to go through my life story some parts more in detail then others because I mean who want to hear the boring parts and I get my friend in America who'll do the writing for me (Jamin1227) so any how let me just get going

I start the story from the beginning I was a once in a life time genius I was really athletic good a kendo and martial arts I was out of high school by the age of twelve I got a scholarship to Oxford University in England witch was where my mother went to so I brushed up on my English and went to England. By the Time I was 19 I got multiple degrees one in Psychology, others in doctorates and a last one in Neuroscience and by that time I was famous. I got job offers from every where but I decided to take a job offer to study brain activity and be a sort of therapist for the facility that was on a island off of where my home town was I was happy because I would be able to see my parents more my baby sister who for some strange reason had horns and pink hair witch I didn't find out why till later. I thought I would surprise her one her 4 birthday she missed me and I thought that I great day I would be able to meet my parents again since 2 months I got out of school and traveled the world I meet some amassing things like climb mount Everest witch I went with some friends I made in college but I meet some people who had extraordinary gifts I befriended them and I went on but I guess I had great luck for finding extraordinary people what we now call ieie-nami (no ordinary) any way when I got home one of the worst things happened to me, and I did one of my worst regrets.

* * *

"otou-san (father)…okaa-san (mother)… I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door and took off my shoes and walked into the house.

"Nii-san! (older brother)" I heard my sister shout from the stairs not even getting all the way down them before jumped into my waiting arms.

"Oh who's this? It can't be my imouto-san ( younger sister) she not as adorable." I said as I through her on the couch and started to tickle her like crazy.

"hahaha...nii-san...hahaha...stop...hahaha...I'm going to pee." said Miyu as she was squirming around. I stop and sat down on the couch setting Miyu in my lap where she happily obliged.

"Where's otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother)?" I asked Miyu who was rocking slightly on my lap with a beaming smile.

"Huh?" she asked with her head tilted a little to the side.

"Where's otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother)?" I asked my little sister again.

"~the sleeping~" my baby sister said to me in a singsong voice.

"Where they sleeping?" I questioned her

"The no-no place." I sighed. The no-no place was their personal lab. My mother and father were scientist never knew what kind I never asked I just knew they where researching something about the Brain that was the main reason I became a Neuroscientist so I could help them with what they their research.

"Well I better go wake them up then." I said as I took Miyu off my lap and set her on the sofa. Where she pouted cutely for losing her stop just on my lap but I ignored her for now.

As I got to the stairs that went down to where the lab was I noticed or more correctly I felt something was off but I still continued ignoring what most people would call my 6th sense. As I got closer I smelt a bad smell like rotten meat but I put it off as one of their experiments but I was wrong, so horribly wrong. When I got to the door at the end of the stairs I notice there was some splashes and I felt my feet get wet but I didn't know what with because it was almost pitch black I opened the door but it stopped about half way like something was in front of it. Now by then I was worried because my parents never have anything in front of the door in-case of a fire. So I push and after some effort I was able to open the door for me to get through. I ran my hand to the left of me where the light switch was I flipped it on and waited a second or two for the light to come on and when they did I was greeted with one of the worst sights I have seen till this day.

I was greeted to the rotting dead bodies of my parents. There was maggots crawling all over their body some probing into the head of my mother or what I think was my mother because the head seemed to be ripped off and crushed in a hydraulic press. And my father was lying right under me and was most likely the thing that was blocking the door. It seemed he died from ether having his body cut in half at the waist or having his head turned a full 180 degrees. I was just staring at them not fully processing the brutality of the way they died. And when and when my brain finally processed it so did my stomach. As a through up I had the decency to do it away from the bodies of my parents. When it was finally down puked out my guts I started to think of who did this and when they died and such. I was going into what people called my detective mode.

"_It looks like the male was cut in half with something that was vibrating at a high frequency but what item would be able to vibrate that much and for the person to hold it long enough to cut him in half. And they twisted the head so much it's barely being held on." _ I continued to study my father and the crime seen around him I was going to check on my mother when something caught my eye. It was one of my little sister's dolls just a few feet from my father legs. "_What's Miyu's stuffed toy doing down here it's her favorite one if I remember right." _ I picked up the pink furred fox which its entire side was covered in blood some dried and some dripping on the floor. "I'll worry about it later I have to see the rest of the crime scene." I said softly as I walked over to the desk where my mother was I saw there more to it then I thought. "_How…how …how is this possible? It looks like someone crushed her head with there bare hand but it can't be. There to small, it's almost like a…4 year old did it." _I shook my head to get rid of the thought that plagued my mind.

"It can't be…no…no way Miyu would kill our parents even if she could." I look at the stuffed toy on the desk and pick it up just staring at it "but her doll is down her when she knows not to go down here." I said As I was walking around. After maybe minute or so I hear a voice that brought me back to reality.

"Nii-san you found fishcake!" I look up to she Miyu ran up to me and some how snatch the fox from me and hugged it to her chest getting blood all over her simple light yellow dress. I couldn't really act of say any thing I wasn't scared or maybe I was I didn't know the only thing I could see was around 9 0r 10 invisible hands attached to 3 to 3½ meters long arms invisible most without a trained eye. I was lucky I had that trained eye and great reflexes because one of the hands shot out of me. I dodged to the right the hand missing me by a hair where is it created a hole in the wall around where my heart should have been.

"Ahhhh nii-san (older brother) dodged." Miyu said as she put on a fake frown on her face. I just stared at her with my hardened emotionless face. Wile my mind was going a mile a minute.

"_So it was Miyu but why did she do it all of a sudden. Were there problems at home that I didn't know about? If there was, what would be the problem that my baby sister killed for?" _I looked over to my father said in a hushed voice "why did she kill you?"

"They wouldn't play with me." I heard from my sister

"Huh," was my intelligent reply

"I asked a otou-san (father) and okaa-san (mother) to play house with me but they wouldn't play so I forced them to play with me." Miyu said she then looked at me with a smile they made my gut clench. "Would you play with me nii-san?" said with a sickening glee.

"What type of game would we be playing?" I said somewhat on edge. Miyu giggled "what's to play other then tag. You run and I get you, and maybe rip you for limb from limb till I'm covered in your blood."

I just stared at her disgusted in how my little sister said it with such glee. I didn't I was scared out of my mind I was thinking of running but the less rational side of my brain still had the love for my little sister. "Miyu what happened to my little sister that I loved."

"What are you talking about Nii-san (older brother)?" Miyu asked with her head tilted on the side "I'm still the same I just feel like humans shouldn't be alive anymore."

"What are you talking about your human too?!" I yell with a lot of swirling emotions some more passionate then others.

"Nii-san has powers too. This might be even more fun." Miyu giggled with glee clapping her hand. I looked at her questionably then I look at my self. To say I was surprised was an understatement. My whole body or at least I think it was because I only saw my arms and hands, had small starks of electricity coming off and going into the air only to disappear about a Millimeter or 2 away from me. I was just staring at it I didn't notice the almost invisible hand come at me till it was too late. I closed my eyes to wait for the the death of me but I didn't come. When I opened my eye's I found that Miyu look just a confused as I was

"_Why didn't I die? I saw what those hands did to the wall."_ I thought. I looked down to my hands glancing at the occasional spark that came off. "_Is this the reason is it that she can't touch me with those hands of hers." _I looked up and smirked think I could beat her then I frowned for thinking of hurt my family then I got angry that she kill our Parents then I settled on sadness for what she became. As I looked at her I thought at that time she wasn't redeemable and she was never going back to the little sis I knew all so well.

"Miyu!"I called to Miyu and I gave her sad smile "I'll play a game." At this she brightened up if it was any other time I would have to but with father and mother's blood all over her face and dress and the blood covered doll she was holding it made me cringe.

"Really?" she said

"Yep, I'll even get started." I walked toward her picking up the scalpel from the table I walked whole time the invisible arms where trying to impale me but where failing. Miyu then looked frighted she ran to the corner I tried to ignore her as I got to her I looked down to her and looked into her eye to she her frighten look on her and I caved in I just couldn't handle seeing my imouto-san (younger sister) frighten of me. I dropped the scalpel and walked over to her I got on to my knee and put my arms around her and gave her a tight hug crying from all of the confusion I had in the labyrinth I call a brain.

I then felt a sharp pain in my back I looked over my shoulder finding the little light that was in the room reflecting off of some metal I cough up some blood and looked at Miyu to see her smirking at my pain. I felt betrayed but I also felt stupid for falling for that trick. My grip stated to loosen till my grip came back twice as strong earning a small squeal from Miyu.

"_I don't want to DIE!" _I screamed in my head which came with a numbing feeling and I looked at my sister again to see that she was in some sort of pain before my vision dotted and I blacked out.

By the time I came to I was in a bed or more specifically a hospital bed. I was looking around the room. "_I'm alive?_" I thought as I tried to sit up but couldn't because I was strapped into the bed. "What? Hello anyone there…someone…I need to get out!" my voiced echoed across the room. I called out for maybe 30 seconds or so before some one came in. the person was male and was warring a business suit he was average height maybe little higher.

"It see you got yourself in a pinch, Mr. Sato.

To Be continued

* * *

**I'm looking for a beta if any-ones interested PM me. and please put in a review if you like my story or if you have any Oc I could use but be warned they most likely get killed off and wont matter much in the story and you could also give me ideas but don't worry I have lots of ideas I just like some input. anyways till next bye  
**


	2. the wake up call

**AN: I read on wiki that Silpelits age more rapidly than humans. Well in my story they don't age rapidly and that will be expanded latter in the story. there will be some characters that will OoC but they wont be OoC right away. the timeline isn't canon ether don't worry it wont be anything big its most likely only going to be when Mariko was born.**

* * *

**Last time on the Genius**

"_I'm alive?_" I thought as I tried to sit up but couldn't because I was strapped into the bed. "What? Hello anyone there…someone…I need to get out!" my voiced echoed across the room. I called out for maybe 30 seconds or so before some one came in. the person was male and was warring a business suit he was average height maybe little taller.

"It seems you got yourself in a pinch Mr. Sato."

* * *

**Now**

the man sat down on a chair that was close to the bed and took out a file with my name on the front he opened it. After he looked at the file for a wile he looked back to me. "Tsk tsk tsk...oh Mr. Sato murdering your whole family. What compelled you to do so?" the man just smirked as he saw my eyes widening from what he just accused me of.

"W-What?" I stuttered out of my mouth full of shock my mind racing through my mind on how I could get out of the situation but I wasn't able to come up with something that wouldn't make me look guilty of the crime or crazy.

"There a big possibility that you'll get the death sentence for this Mr. Sato." said the man as he shut the folder and set it on a coffee table near his chair. "Well unless..." the man said.

"Unless what?" I asked

"Unless you work for us." answered the man.

"Now what would I have to do working for you." I questioned the man.

"You just have to work at the facility that you got the job for and you can't quite the job." said the man.

"What would make me want to quit and why do you even want me to work there in the first place?" I asked the man.

"The first thing is that there doing experiments on what your sister was and the second is that we have reason to believe that Director Kakuzawa is planning something that we would disapprove of and we need you to find out what that is." the man said

"Let me think about it." I said. I laid my head down and closed my eyes to think about what I would do.

"Take you time." the man left the room closing the door behind him.

**Time Skip 1 ½ weeks later (****3rd pov) **

There's helicopter in the distance flying toward an island that was all empty except for a large facility that covered most of the small Island. The helicopter set down on the landing pad the blades slowing down to a stop. the door to the helicopter finally opens and out steps a young man with shaggy grey hair with eyes that look like a dot in a sea of blood (the eyes whites are red) and the young man was carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder and was wearing a white lab coat which was flapping from the downward winds of the helicopter but the lab coat. .

(1st POV)

a man runs up to me he is wearing a business suit "are you Sato Mitsuki!" the man yelled over the helicopter.

"yes, and who are you?" I asked the man. the man just stuck out his hand witch I shook with a firm grip. "you could call me Kurama and I'll be your escort of today Sato-san." said Kurama

"lead the way Kurama-san." I said as I turned and gestured my hand toward the door that leads to facility. Kurama then game me a tour of the large facility witch had a lot of 'testing subjects' witch where monitored and tested on. They way they treated them was worse then they would an animal witch made me sick. as we came by I saw some security guards carrying a dead girl with the empty look in her eyes and a small smile like she was finally happy that the torment would stop.

"how could they experiment on children that are no older then 3 or 4" I thought but I couldn't show my disgusted or they wouldn't trust me with the more darker secrets. As we walked on him talking about the rooms as we passed them. We came across a door, witch he stopped at, that had the number 7 on it and we entered the room it was a basic white room with monitors and a lab with some newer equipment for monitoring Brain activity.

"This is your lab witch we just set up for you to monitor the brain activity of the Diclonius as they age to see what the trigger is that makes them want to kill. for right now you'll have to work alone manly because we don't have the work force and also this was the directors idea to see if we can stop it from happening" Kurama then left, but before he went through the door he turned around and spook to me. "They say that your a prodigy of the decade lets hope there right." as I was walking around the room I came across a file on my desk and it had the information that they had on the Diclonuis.

_we know that they have horns and pink hair we don't know why they kill but we know when when there about 3-4 years old they have a sudden itch to kill they have what we call vectors each one varies in size and length. Some believe its a new race of humans that are coming to this world others think there purpose is to wipe us out but we have one thing for sure and that is we should never get close to one doing so means death. _

I laid down the file and Looked up to see a roll down window witch had a metal covering. I found a switch on the side of it it had 2 buttons one with and arrow going up the other had one going down. I pressed the one going up and the metal cover was moving upward to reveal a clear bulletproof glass window. I looked through the window to see a baby girl that was maybe a one or two years old. she was just laying down in a empty room naked as the day she was born. as I was looking at her I noticed she was letting out a silent cry witch I couldn't hear because the room was soundproof. Immediately I ran to the door to the room. it was locked so I unlocked it and opened the door to be greeted by the sound of a crying baby. I ran to the room and scooped up the childed who had a hospital band around her skinny wrist. "_her name is Nana (seven)." _I thought. As I was holding her I was able to some how able to get off my lab coat and wrap her in it. I walked back to my lab closing the door with my foot rocking the small child to sleep.

When her cries finally seceded I laid her down on my bed witch was next to the lab in a different room making her a makeshift crib I walked to the computer and ordered some baby supplies under the disguise that it was for my research but I spent my own money for it so they wouldn't say that it was a waist. by the next day a had to throw away 3 lab coats and by mid day some of the more simpler stuff like diapers and simple dress like the ones my sister wore I would have to wait for next week for the other stuff I ordered.

over the next 3 months I was practicing my powers and was I study Nana's brain and found that the brain has like a wire connection to there horns witch would mean that the horns would have some effect on there powers or even there memory because that is what they where connected to. I was also spending every minute with her because she didn't want to sleep in her crib or she would cry if I was not within her sight for a wile but the time I could spend away from her is getting longer and longer. As the time goes by I got the privilege to go home but I know what they would do to Nana when I was gone, she is like a daughter to me or maybe I just replacing my sister with her I don't know but I do Know that I love her like my own.

"Nana, come come." I called to Nana as she was playing with her pink bunny. she look at me and gave me a smile and babbled crawling over to me dragging her bunny with her when she reach me I picked her up and gave her a hug witch she gave back or at least put her hand on my shoulders I walked to the examining table and laid Nana down to do her daily check witch was me just scanning her brain to see if there was any differences in the brain activity witch usually wasn't and this day was the same as any other. by the time of lunch I went to get my lunch for me and my little girl when I bumped into a women who was holding a stack of papers witch scatter all over.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." I said as I helped her pick up the paper when we where done picking up the paper we looked up to see each others face which where a few inch's apart as I looked I notice how beautiful she look. we then looked away each with a blush on our face.

"thank you." she said so softly I almost didn't hear her.

9

"your welcome...mika-san." I said knowing her name by looking at her name tag which was on her lab coat. she then left to go down the hall to wear ever she was going.

"_That was nice_" I thought as I continued to the cafeteria for some food I got some apple sauce for Nana and some hamburger steak for me with some rice for both of us. when I got back I saw Kurama looking at me disapprovingly. "why is **it** in the lab you know how dangerous it is." he said I set down my lunch on the desk next the viewing glass and went to pick up Nana witch she happily obliged and held her to my hips.

" first, she not even old anuff to talk let alone be dangerous be sides the most dangerous thing about her is her diapers."I said with a smirk witch Kurama didn't seam amused at all. "I'm also trying to make being here as close as being with a normal family and I also seem to be immune to there vectors. " I said. when I mentioned the last part Kurama seamed interested and said "so would you prove that little 'immunity' you seem to have to me." Kurama said with a smirk on his face and had a glint in his eyes witch was worrying to me.

"what do you have in mind." I asked

"oh it should be easy to prove if you have the that supposed immunity." he replied.

* * *

**sometime later **

there where a large number of scientist in a room that had number 1 above the door the reason for the large number of scientist is because someone was about to do something crazy and going to be in a room with a Diclonuis.

"so what do I have to do again." I asked

the voice of Kurama came from the intercom " you just have to git within 3 meters of the Diclonuis that is all." I nodded and looked at the little girl witch was about 4 years old and was chained to a wall naked with her head down looking at the floor. I looked at with pity and sadness and a bit of fear that my power wouldn't work but I steeled my resolve and focused and felt the same numbing feeling I felt before and walk up to her as I came within 4 meters she looked up at me with a intense hate filled look that should not belong on a 4 year old. as I got closer I saw the invisible hand soot at me but stopped right in-front of my face witch was just out of there reach. I continued along walking right through the hands witch tried to choke me witch was useless because they couldn't touch me.

on the other side of the glass there was surprised looks on every one as they look at the video feed to see the arms go through him like he was a ghost. there was some shouts of denial that it wasn't a real Diclonuis. will other just stood there with there mouth open wide and then there was just one person who's mind was going a mile a minute thinking the possibilities of it happing and it was none other then Kurama

bake to the Sato who was was staring at a shocked little girl witch then turned into a scared little girl who was trembling from fright. I walked over to her and placed my hand under her chin and lift her head and I knelled down to face. I softened look and I brought out my phone and pretended to hack into the system witch in reality I used my powers to send an electrical charge through the locks to open them. as the opened I saw some terrible wounds on her wrists from the chaffing of the cuffs. I then wrapped my arms around her witch she tensed up then relaxed after a few seconds she started crying into my chest and wile she was crying I realised what I was doing and what they where doing and I started 6 year plan witch would completely destroy anyone who supports these actions and would make Director Kakuzawa and Kurama wish they where dead.

I then focused back on glass where I saw mixed looks most of them where surprise but the most note worthy ones where the ones of guilt witch I made a mental note of. I then went back to the little girl that was crying into my lab coat. I rubbed her back and whispering comforting words in her ears. "it's alright let it all out. You don't need to be scared I'm here." for about a minute of her crying into my lab coat I heard gunshot witch encoded off the walls

***BANG***

I was speechless as I looked at the brain matter that was all over the wall and was still speechless I sorta blacked out and the next thing I know I was in a infirmary sitting on a bed with the doctor flashing a flashlight in my eyes trying to get a response out of me.

to be continued

* * *

**AN: there you go the ending of chapter 2 I will update as much as I can but there would be more spread out when I finaly get a job I just hope I can get it. till next update bye **


End file.
